The Moment of Sudden Sensations
by TheCelticDaydreamer
Summary: They are both in love. With each other. And on one magical evening, when one of them makes a move, the two cats can't help but feel sudden sensations. Misto/Tugger. SLASH.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first published story on , and I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. And now, TheCelticDaydreamer proudly presents "The Moment of Sudden Sensations".**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own these characters in any shape or form.**

"Please, Tugger," sighed Mistoffelees, exaggeratedly, "I would rather appreciate being left _alone_ to practice my magic." The small, black cat was standing, with one hand on his hip, in a clearing of the Jellicle junkyard. He was staring up at a tall, extravagant Maine Coon, known as the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Aw, why can't I stay, Misto?" pouted the maned feline. For the past ten minutes, they had been arguing whether or not Tugger could watch the magic cat perform his latest tricks. This was a new behavior for the Rum Tum Tugger, or so Misto thought. It just so happens, for months the tom had been yearning to watch Mistoffelees perform. He had always liked the way the tux's brow furrowed with concentration, and how his lips would part ever so slightly. In fact, Tugger usually enjoyed watching Misto. He had such a beautiful face. Oh, and the way his body moved was ever so… _appealing_.

Mr. Mistoffelees thought it peculiar. _Why would Tugger bother so much just to see me do some magic tricks? _He had to be honest with himself, the only reason he refused to let the Maine Coon observe him, was because of his self-consciousness around that breathtaking cat. Mistoffelees _everlastingly_ had a crush on the famous Rum Tum Tugger. From the moment he looked into those stunning, amber eyes, his heart secretly belonged to the tom. He wasn't going to admit it though, the magician was far too proud for that.

"One trick, just one," Tugger purred, "_Please?" _He took a step towards Misto, only to have the tux take a step back. Sighing, once again, the magician looked at his feet and mumbled something. "What was that?" The Maine Coon tilted his head and smirked mischievously.

"I said, fine." Suddenly, the tux pounced. His graceful body soared over the astonished Tugger. The white fur on his chest glittered brightly. And when his paws silently made contact with the earth, lightening shot out of his feet. Mistoffelees quickly straightened up, and cast Tugger a rather smug look. The Maine Coon just stood there, staring at the black cat. As he had done before, the tom took a step closer to Misto, but this time the magician did not move away.

The Rum Tum Tugger extended a hand towards the tux, and raised a single eyebrow in expectation. Mistoffelees tilted his head in confusion, causing the coon to sigh with mock anguish. He lifted his head, a seductive smile placed on his lips. "Wanna dance?"

Misto froze. "What?"

"You heard me." The Maine Coon grasped the magic cat's paw and led him to the center of the clearing. He, then, leaned down and whispered in the smaller cat's ear, "Would you dance with me?" Tugger's breathe was hot against the magician's neck, and the shivers that ran through Misto did not go unnoticed. The tall, maned feline smiled down at the tux, and twirled him around. Then, without waiting for an answer, the Rum Tum Tugger gripped Mistoffelee's waist, pulling him closer in the process. This triggered the tux out of his dazed state. Looking up at the coon, he smirked playfully and took off. He twirled and leapt and pranced, all the while leading Tugger with him. He _danced. _

The sun slowly set as the magician waltzed elegantly with the other cat. Mr. Mistoffelees let Tugger take the lead as he closed his eyes. The two cats frolicked graciously as the sky became a blend of pinks, oranges, and yellows. The small, black cat nestled his head into the Maine Coon's chest, as he began to sway leisurely. A gentle purr arose for the tux. The large coon gazed at the beautiful cat, and began to guide him to the hood of an old Mustang. He sat them both down to observe the gorgeous sky. Tugger lifted his head to watch the sunset, a feeling of total bliss coming over him. The feline beside him studied the coon casually. And, then, a spectacular, unexpected sensation came over him.

Mistoffelees reached out, and let his paw stroke Tugger's mane. The Maine Coon quickly flinched away, whipping around with shock towards the black cat. He lifted his hand to hastily comb through his fur. He glanced nervously at the magic cat besides him, who looked utterly astonished.

"What's wrong?" asked the cat, intrigued by Tugger's reaction. The tux stared at the other, and Misto swore he saw a twinge of fear in the tom's amber eyes. The larger cat broke eye contact. Suddenly, the crushed can near his feet became extremely interesting. His ear twitched as he mumbled something.

"Please, speak up, Tugger. I can't hear you," the magic cat said softly.

"I-I don't usually let people touch my mane." The Maine Coon raised his head to look at Mistoffelees with pained eyes. He tried to regain his confident smile, but it just wouldn't appear. The Rum Tum Tugger sighed as he put his face in his hands. The tux sitting beside the large tom looked at him with knowing, gentle eyes. Once again, he put his paw out, and caressed the flamboyant mane. The tom immediately grew tense, but didn't attempt to stop Mistoffelees. Abruptly, his body relaxed and a shiver ran down his spine as he arched into the other's touch. Tugger's eyes rolled back in unmistakable pleasure, as a loud purr escaped his parted lips.

The tux causing this reaction grinned with amusement. He slowly started to massage the coon's scalp, while running his paw through the luscious locks. The Rum Tum Tugger trembled then nestled his head against Misto's shoulder, purring contently. _So this is why he doesn't want people touching his mane. He doesn't want them to find his weakness. _Mistoffelees knew that if anyone else had seen the Maine Coon like this, his reputation would dissolve immediately.

Then, out of nowhere, Tugger licked the magic cat's cheek with a long, rough tongue. Misto turned to face the tom with surprise apparent on his features. The maned feline had his chin resting on the other's shoulder. Two half-lidded, very content eyes looked back at the black cat, accompanied with a wide, satisfied grin. And then, as if planned, their lips met. The unexpected sensation rendered a gasp from Mistoffelees, and the coon took the chance to slip his tongue into the magic cat's mouth. As he explored, the Maine Coon grasped the tux's face with his paws to deepen the kiss. The magician melted into Tugger's touch, as he fought to contain the soft moans that threatened to leak from him. The only thing that parted the two was their need for oxygen. Both cats gasped for breathe once the kiss was broken.

"That was… nice," said Mistoffelees, breathlessly. He still had a hand tangled in the other tom's mane. Tugger's only response was a soft purr as he nuzzled the tux affectionately. The small, black cat took one look at the coon beside him, and couldn't help but smile and nestle back. He had kissed the cat that everyone wanted to be with. He had found the weakness of the famous Maine Coon. He had fallen in love with the Rum Tum Tugger.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Should I continue? Please review to let me know!**


End file.
